Megrez
Megrez appears in Devil Survivor 2 as one of the seven Septentriones. History Megrez is named after one of the seven stars in the constellation of the Big Dipper. It arrives on Wednesday and is the fourth Septentrion to appear, first appearing in the Pacific Ocean and spreading the prismatic human-sized buds that its body hosts and produces over Japan. If the buds don't explode on impact upon reaching their destination, they can land wholly intact and act autonomously to deal damage and cause tremors, though they are not capable of moving on their own without being launched from Megrez's body beforehand. They resist Physical, nulls Fire and Lightning, while being weak to Ice, and take normal damage from Force (Wind). Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Septentrione *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Design Megrez's buds take on a multi-colored cone shape, similar to Dubhe's lower half. Its true body is orange and spherical, with multiple spikes (its buds) protruding from it. Profile Devil Survivor 2 4th Day Wedneday's Changes Megrez first appears in a form similar to Dubhe after it was hit by a truck by Daichi. It is later revealed that it is actually a small bud produced by the main body. After locating the main body, it is revealed that Megrez actually consists of three identical forms, each heading towards a tower in Japan, and that the three bodies must be defeated at the same time, otherwise the remaining bodies will help regenerate the defeated ones. Three separate teams will be automatically formed, and the Protagonist will have the choice of which team to go with. After defeating one Megrez at port, the other teams will contact the Protagonist, reporting their success, and all three teams will attack Megrez at the same time, defeating it once and for all. Each Megrez body is fairly strong, and can attack each party with a Force-type attack. The main body will always move each time it is attacked, and will recover itself if left alone. The team must not take too long to defeat Megrez, otherwise the mission will be considered a failure. Devil Survivor 2: The Animation Wednesday's Changes II Much like its in-game version, Megrez appears in the ocean as three separate bodies and attacks the Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya towers simultaneously. As the party is unable to keep it at bay in the ocean, Megrez manages to surface and moves on land by rolling towards its target, unlike its in-game counterpart. Similar to Merak, each Megrez body has a core, and can fire hundreds of Megrez buds at once. The shell of each Megrez body has regeneration capabilities, and the Megrez buds function like explosive projectiles rather than causing earthquakes. Should a Megrez body's core be destroyed, the entire body disintegrates, but unless all three cores are destroyed simultaneously, the Megrez body will reform completely in seconds. This disintegration is not instantaneous either. Within its dying moments, a Megrez body can still perform a desperation attack. The Nagoya Megrez managed to use this to kill Ronaldo, Joe, and Otome. Strategy Megrez specializes in regeneration. Whenever you attack, it will move to another part of the wharf and regenerate, recovering a certain amount of health. Each time it does this, the amount of health regenerated increases. After being attacked, it will release Megrez Buds, which deal Physical damage to all teams except to Flight and Divine demons with their Diastrophism move. Begin the battle by clearing the Miasma. Megrez will not move until you attack it. After dealing with the other demons and clearing the miasma, begin attacking Megrez. Its movement patterns are north to north-east, north-east to north-west, and north-west to north. You may want to set up a team at each point to prepare for Megrez's movement. You may choose whether you want to defeat the buds, or set up a healer for the teams fighting Megrez. Megrez is weak against Ice so leaders such as Fumi, Otome, or Io will be helpful when combined with Ice Dance. Equipping Anti-Force will also help in battles, as well as having demons who are strong against Force-type attacks, use strong Ice-spells, or allow quick movement. Having Avians that have earned the Winged Flight racial skill helps greatly in this battle as it allows leaders to travel to and disable isolated miasmas, while also being able to stay outside of Megrez's attack range of 6 until they are ready to attack. Stats Megrez = |-| Megrez Bud = Gallery Trivia In the anime, JP's names two discrete Megrez bodies "Megrez N" and "Megrez O", most likely stemming from their surfacing areas, those being Nagoya and Osaka. Although it is not mentioned in the anime itself, it can be surmised that the third body was named Megrez T, standing for Tokyo. Category:Septentriones Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Astrology and Astronomy